wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Hektor Servadac/I/24
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Hektor Servadac ROZDZIAŁ XXIV. W którym kapitan Servadac i porucznik Prokop poznają nakoniec słowo tej kosmograficznej zagadki. „Formentera!“ — zawołali prawie jednocześnie hrabia i kapitan Servadac. Była to nazwa małej wyspy z grupy balearskiej, położonej na morzu Śródziemnem. W skazywała ona dokładnie, jaki punkt zajmował podówczas autor dokumentów. Ale co tam robił ten Francuz, a jeżeli tam był, to czy żył jeszcze? Widocznem było także, że z Formentery uczony ten wysyłał rozliczne swe notaty, w których wskazywał kolejno położenie tego odłamu kuli ziemskiej, który nazwał Galią. W każdym razie dokument, przyniesiony przez gołębia, przekonywał, że 1. kwietnia, to jest przed piętnastu dniami, był jeszcze na swojem stanowisku. Ale między tą depeszą i dokumentami poprzednimi istniała ta ważna różnica, iż brakowało w niej wszelkich oznak zadowolenia. Nie było już „''Va bene! all right! nil desperandum!“ Oprócz tego depesza, ułożona w języku francuskim, nadmieniała, że żywności poczynało brakować na Formenterze. Uwagi te zrobione były w kilku słowach przez kapitana Servadac, który w końcu dodał: — Moi przyjaciele! musimy bezzwłocznie podać pomoc temu nieszczęśliwemu!... — Albo tym nieszczęśliwym — dodał hrabia; — kapitanie gotów jestem wyruszyć z panem. — Dobryna widocznie przepływała koło Formentery, — rzekł wtedy porucznik Prokop — gdyśmy rozglądali miejsce dawniejszych wysp Balearskich. Jeżeli zatem nie dostrzegliśmy żadnej ziemi, to dlatego, że jak z Gibraltaru, jak z Ceuty tak i z tego archipelagu musiała pozostać tylko jakaś wysepka. — Odszukamy ją, choćby była najmniejszą! — odrzekł kapitan Servadac. — Poruczniku! jak daleko z Gorącej Ziemi do Formentery? — Około stu dwudziestu mil, kapitanie. Ale pozwól pan zapytać, jak zamierzasz odbyć tę drogę? — Rozumie się piechotą — odrzekł Hektor Servadac — ponieważ morze nie jest już wolnem — na łyżwach! Prawda, hrabio? — Ruszajmy, kapitanie — odpowiedział hrabia. — Ojcze — przemówił wtedy porucznik Prokop — chciałbym zrobić ci jednę uwagę, nie dlatego, by ci przeszkodzić w spełnieniu powinności, ale przeciwnie, aby lepiej zapewnić jej spełnienie. — Mów, Prokopie. — Wyruszycie z kapitanem Servadac. Owoż zimno jest nadzwyczajne; termometr spadł na dwadzieścia dwa stopnie niżej zera i panuje gwałtowny wicher południowy, sprawiający, że temperatura ta jest nie do wytrzymania. Przypuszczając, że będziecie robić po dwadzieścia mil dziennie, potrzeba wam będzie sześciu dni, by dostać się do Formentery. Oprócz tego potrzebna jest żywność nie tylko dla was, ale dla tych, czy dla tego, ku któremu spieszycie z pomocą... — Pójdziemy z sakwami na plecach, jak dwaj żołnierze — odparł żywo kapitan Servadac, nie chcący widzieć trudności, ani niemożebności podobnej podróży. — Niech i tak będzie — odpowiedział z zimną krwią porucznik Prokop. — Ale koniecznie po trzeba będzie kilkakrotnie wypoczywać w drodze. Owoż pole lodowe jest gładkie a nie będziecie mieć możności wyrąbania sobie schronienia w lodowcu na sposób Eskimosów. — Będziemy biegli dzień i noc, poruczniku odparł Hektor Servadac — i zamiast sześciu dni odbędziemy drogę w trzech dniach a może w dwóch! — Niech i tak będzie, kapitanie! Przypuszczam, że przybędziecie za dwa dni na Formenterę — co jest fizycznie niemożebnem. Co zrobicie z tymi, których znajdziecie na wysepce, upadających pod gruzem zimna i głodu? Jeżeli zabierzecie ich z sobą umierających, to na Gorącą Ziemię przywieziecie trupów! Słowa porucznika Prokopa wywarły głębokie wrażenie. Niemożebność podobnej podróży w takich warunkach, jasno wszystkim stanęła przed oczyma. Widocznem było, że kapitan Servadac i hrabia, bez osłony na tem ogromnem lodowem polu, w razie gdyby nastąpiła śnieżyca i otoczyła ich zewsząd, upadliby, ażeby więcej nie powstać. Hektor Servadac, uniesiony żywem uczuciem szlachetności na myśl spełnienia obowiązku, chciał opierać się rzeczywistości. Powstawał on przeciw zimnemu rozumowaniu porucznika Prokopa. Z drugiej strony wierny jego Ben-Zuf nie dalekim był od popierania go, oświadczając, że podpisze marszrutę ze swoim kapitanem, jeżeli hrabia wahać się będzie. — I cóż hrabio! — zapytał Hektor Servadac. — Zrobię to, co pan, kapitanie. — Nie możemy opuścić podobnych nam ludzi bez pożywienia, a może bez przytułku... — Nie możemy — odrzekł hrabia. A potem, zwracając się do Prokopa — dodał: — Czy nie ma jakiego innego środka dostania się na Formenterę, oprócz tego, który odrzucasz; użyjemy go, Prokopie, a Bóg nam dopomoże! Porucznik, pogrążony w myślach, nie odpowiadał na zapytanie. — O! gdybyśmy tylko mieli sanie! — zawołał Ben-Zuf. — Sanie łatwo zrobić — odrzekł hrabia — ale gdzie znajdziemy psy lub renifery, któreby je ciągnęły. — Czyż nie mamy dwóch koni, które możnaby podkuć? — zawołał Ben-Zuf. — Niezniosłyby tej mroźnej temperatury i padłyby w drodze — odpowiedział hrabia. — Mniejsza o to — rzekł wtedy kapitan Servadac. — Nie ma co wahać się. Róbmy sanie!... — Są zrobione, — powiedział porucznik Prokop. — A więc zaprzęgajmy je!... — Nie kapitanie. Mamy motor silniejszy i szybszy, aniżeli pana dwa konie, które nie oprą się znużeniu podczas podróży. — A tym jest?... — zapytał hrabia. — Wiatr — odrzekł porucznik Prokop. W samej rzeczy, wiatr! Amerykanie doskonale umieli zużytkować sanie z żaglami. Teraz współzawodniczą one z pospiesznemi pociągami kolei na rozległych równinach Unii i dochodzą do szybkości pięćdziesięciu metrów na sekundę, to jest stu ośmdziesięciu kilometrów na godzinę. Owoż wiatr w tej chwili silnie wiał od południa, mógł więc temu rodzajowi jazdy nadać szybkość od dwunastu do piętnastu mil na godzinę. Możebnem zatem było między dwoma wschodami słońca na horyzoncie Galii dostać się do wysp Balearskich, albo przynajmniej do jednej wysepki archipelagu, która ostała się po katastrofie. Motor był gotów do działania. Dobrze. Ale Prokop dodał również, że i sanie były gotowe. W samej rzeczy czółno ''Dobryny, długie na dwanaście stóp i mogące pomieścić pięć do sześciu osób, czyż nie przedstawiało gotowych sani? Czyż nie dość było podłożyć pod nie dwie żelazne sztaby, któreby tworzyły łyżwy? A ile czasu potrzebował na to mechanik galioty? Co najwięcej kilka godzin. Natenczas po tem lodowem polu, tak doskonale wygładzonem, bez żadnej zawady, bez wypukłości i szczelin, lekki statek z żaglem, pędząc przy pomyślnym wietrze, czyż nie osiągnąłby niezmiernej szybkości? A przytem czółno mogło być przykryte rodzajem dachu z desek, podbitych grubem płótnem. Tym sposobem odsłaniałoby kierujących niem, i tych, którychby sprowadzono z powrotem. Zaopatrzone w futra, rozmaitą żywność, kordyały, mały przenośny piecyk ogrzewany spirytusem, znajdowało się ono w bardzo dogodnych warunkach dla dotarcia do wysepki i zabrania ztamtąd tych, którzy jeszcze będą przy życiu. Nie można było wynaleść nic lepszego, ani praktyczniejszego. Jednę tylko uwagę można było zrobić. Wiatr był pomyślny dla dostania się na północ, ale gdy potrzeba będzie powracać na południe?... — Mniejsza o to! — zawołał kapitan Servadac — myślmy o tem, jakby tam się dostać! Potem pomyślimy o przyszłości. Zresztą, jeżeli czółno nie mogło być kierowane sterem, jak statek, być może, iż poniekąd dałoby się nieco zwracać. W każdym razie żelazne podkucie zapewniało mu możność posuwania się naprzód. Być może, iż jeżeli wiatr nie zmieni się przy powrocie, uda się, lawirując, powrócić na południe. Zobaczymy to dalej. Mechanik Dobryny, przy pomocy kilku majtków, zaraz wziął się do dzieła. Ku wieczorowi czółno podkute we dwa rzędy żelaznemi sztabami, zagiętemi od przodu, osłonięte lekkim dachem, zaopatrzone w żywność, narzędzia i kołdry, gotowe było do drogi. Ale natenczas porucznik Prokop zażądał zastąpić hrabiego przy kapitanie Servadac. Z jednej strony czółno nie powinno było zabierać więcej nad dwóch pasażerów, z drugiej manewrowanie żaglami i przestrzeganie kierunku wymagało świadomości i ręki marynarza. Hrabia upierał się, ale gdy kapitan Servadac począł nalegająco prosić, by zastąpił jego miejsce na Gorącej Ziemi, w końcu musiał przystać. Podróż zresztą pełną była niebezpieczeństw; wędrowcy narażeni być mogli na tysiączne wypadki. Dość było gwałtowniejszego nieco wiatru, by wątły statek nie zdołał oprzeć się; a jeżeli kapitan Servadac nie miał wrócić, to tylko jeden hrabia mógł pozostać naturalnym naczelnikiem kolonii. Zgodził się więc. Co do zastąpienia własnego miejsca, to kapitan Servadac nie przystawał na to. Człowiek wzywający pomocy był niezawodnie Francuzem, więc do niego, francuskiego oficera, należało podać mu pomoc. Dnia 10. kwietnia o wschodzie słońca kapitan Servadac i porucznik Prokop umieścili się w czółnie. Pożegnali swych towarzyszów, którzy mocno byli wzruszeni, widząc ich gotowych do puszczenia się na niezmierną białą płaszczyznę, wśród zimna przenoszącego dwadzieścia pięć stopni stustopniowych. Ben-Zufowi ścisnęło się serce. Majtkowie i Hiszpanie wszyscy chcieli uścisnąć rękę kapitana i porucznika. Hrabia przycisnął do piersi odważnego oficera i ucałował wiernego swego Prokopa. Serdeczny pocałunek małej Niny, której wielkie oczy z trudnością powstrzymywały łzy, zakończył tę rozczulającą scenę pożegnania. Potem rozpuszczono żagle — i czółno, jakby unoszone na ogromnych skrzydłach, znikło w kilka chwil po za horyzontem. Czółno zaopatrzone było we dwa żagle, wielki i boczny, ten drugi dla robienia zboczeń w razie potrzeby. Szybkość nowego rodzaju pojazdu była bardzo wielka i podróżni obliczali ją najmniej na dwanaście mil na godzinę. Otwór urządzony na przodzie pozwalał porucznikowi Prokopowi wysuwać głowę, należycie osłoniętą, nie bardzo narażając się na zimno, i za pomocą bussoli zmierzać w linii prostej ku Formenterze. Ruch czółna był bardzo łagodny. Nie było tego nieprzyjemnego drżenia, które daje się uczuwać nawet na najlepszych żelaznych kolejach. Ponieważ ważyło mniej na powierzchni Galii, aniżeli na powierzchni ziemi, ślizgało się więc bez kołysania i wstrząśnień i dziesięć razy prędzej aniżeli na właściwym swoim żywiole. Kapitanowi Servadac i porucznikowi Prokopowi wydawało się czasami, że są unoszeni w powietrze, jak gdyby balonem przelatywali nad lodowem polem. Ale nie opuszczali go. Wierzchni pokład lodu kruszył się pod metalicznem okuciem czółna i po za nimi wznosił się kłębem kurz śnieżny. Łatwo było wtedy przekonać się, że powierzchnia zamarzniętego morza wszędzie jest jednostajna. Ani jedna żywa istota nie naruszała samotności. To wywoływało szczególnie smutne wrażenie. Jednak wytwarzał się z tego i pewien rodzaj poezyi, który oddziaływał w rozmaity sposób na dwóch podróżnych. Porucznik Prokop robił spostrzeżenia jako uczony, kapitan Servadac jako artysta, dostępny wszelkim wzruszeniom. Gdy słońce zachodziło, gdy promienie jego, uderzając ukośnie o czółno, rzucały po lewej stronie cień ogromny od żaglów, gdy nakoniec noc zastąpiła nagle dzień, przybliżyli się jeden do drugiego, pod wpływem wzajemnego pociągu i ręce ich uścisnęły się w milczeniu. Noc była zupełnie ciemna, gdyż księżyc był na nowiu dopiero od wczoraj, ale konstelacye błyszczały cudnem światłem na niebie, w braku busoli porucznik Prokop mógł był kierować się nową gwiazdą polarną, która jaśniała nad horyzontem. Łatwo zrozumieć, że nie zważając na odległość, oddzielającą obecnie Galię od słońca, odległość ta była stanowczo mało znaczącą w porównaniu z niezmierną odległością gwiazd. Co do tej odległości Galii, to ta była już znaczną. Ostatnia notata wyraźnie ją określała. O tem właśnie myślał porucznik Prokop, podczas gdy kapitan Servadac idąc za innym kierunkiem myśli, marzył tylko o tych swoich towarzyszach, do których śpieszył z pomocą. Szybkość Galii wzdłuż jej orbity zmniejszyła się o dwadzieścia milionów mil od 1go marca do 1go kwietnia, zgodnie z drugiem prawem Keplera. Jednocześnie odległość jej od słońca wzrosła o trzydzieści dwa miliony mil. A więc znajdowała się prawie w środku przestrzeni przebieganej przez planety teleskopowe, krążące między orbitami Marsa i Jowisza. Co przekonywało zresztą pochwycenie tego satelity, którym według notaty była Nerina, jedna z ostatnich asteroid niedawno odkrytych. A zatem Galia ciągle oddalała się od swego punktu przyciągającego, według prawa najdokładniej określonego. Owoż czy nie można było spodziewać się, że autor dokumentu dojdzie do obrachowania tej orbity i matematycznie określi epokę, w której Galia będzie w swojej afelii, jeżeli tylko posuwa się po linii eliptycznej? Punkt ten w takim razie wskazywałby maximum jej oddalenia i poczynając od tej chwili znowu zbliżałby się ku słońcu. Natenczas poznanoby dokładnie długość roku słonecznego i ilość dni galickich. Porucznik Prokop rozmyślał nad wszystkiemi temi niepokojącemi zadaniami, gdy nagle te rozmyślania przerwał mu powrót dnia. Natenczas on i kapitan Servadac odbyli naradę. Obliczając na sto mil mniej więcej drogę przebieżoną w prostej linii od chwili wyjazdu, postanowili zmniejszyć szybkość czółna. Więc żagle zostały w części zwinięte i pomimo wielkiego zimna dwaj wędrowcy poczęli rozglądać białą równinę z największą uwagą. Była najzupełniej pusta, ani jedno wzniesie nie przerywało jej jednostajności. — Czy nie posunęliśmy się cokolwiek zanadto na zachód od Formentery? — rzekł kapitan Servadac, zajrzawszy na mapę. — Bardzo być może — odrzekł porucznik Prokop — gdyż tak jakbym zrobił na morzu, trzymałem się wiatru od wyspy. Teraz nie pozostaje nam jak dać się unosić. — Dobrze więc, poruczniku — odrzekł kapitan Servadac — i nie traćmy ani jednej chwili! Czółnem manewrowano, by obrócić je ku północo-wschodowi. Hektor Servadac, nie zważając na ostre zimno, stał na przodzie. Całą swą siłę ześrodkował we wzroku. Nie sądził on, by mógł dostrzedz w powietrzu dym, któryby mógł wskazać przytułek nieszczęśliwego uczonego, gdyż temu prawdopodobnie tak samo brakowało paliwa jak i żywności. Nie! Silił się on wykryć na horyzoncie szczyt jakiej wysepki wynurzający się z lodowego pola. Wtem oko kapitana Servadac zabłysło, a ręka wyciągnęła się ku jednemu punktowi w przestrzeni. — Tam! tam! — zawołał. I wskazywał na rodzaj budynku drewnianego, ukazującego się na linii między niebem a polem lodowem. Porucznik Prokop pochwycił lunetę. — Tak jest — odrzekł — tam! tam!... To buda, która służyła do robót geodezyjnych. — Nie było wątpliwości! Żagiel znowu rozpięto i czółno znajdujące się nie więcej jak o sześć kilometrów od dojrzanego punktu popędziło ku niemu z niezmierną szybkością. Kapitan Servadac i porucznik Prokop, opanowani wzruszeniem, nie mogli wymówić ani słowa. Buda szybko powiększała się w ich oczach i wkrótce ujrzeli kupę skał niskich, na których była wzniesiona, i które tworzyły jakby plamę na białej powierzchni lodowego pola. Jak to przewidział kapitan Servadac, żaden dym nie wznosił się nad wysepką. Więc zważywszy na ostre zimno, nie było co łudzić się. Do grobu zapewne zmierzało czółno na żaglach. W dziesięć minut potem, w odległości około kilometra, porucznik Prokop zwinął mniejszy żagiel, gdyż samo rozpędzenie się czółna wystarczało dla dosięgnięcia do skał. Wtedy żywsze jeszcze wzruszenie ścisnęło serce kapitana Servadac. Na szczycie budy wiatr poruszał kawałkiem szmaty niebieskiej... Tyle tylko pozostało z bandery francuskiej! Czółno dotknęło pierwszych skał. Wysepka nie miała pół kilometra obwodu. Z Formentery wysp Balearskich żaden więcej ślad nie pozostał. U stóp budy pomiarowej wznosiła się nędzna chatka drewniana, której okiennice szczelnie były zamknięte. Rzucić się na skały, wygramolić po śliskich kamieniach, dosięgnąć chatki, wszystko to kapitan Servadac i porucznik Prokop spełnili w mgnieniu oka. Hektor Servadac zapukał do drzwi chatki, zamkniętych od wnętrza. Począł wołać. Żadnej odpowiedzi. — Do mnie, poruczniku! — rzekł wtedy. I oba silnie poparłszy ramionami, wyłamali drzwi napół spruchniałe. W jedynym pokoju chatki, ciemność była zupełna, milczenie tak samo. Ostatni mieszkaniec tego pokoju, albo go opuścił, albo znajdował się w nim, lecz nieżywy. Otwarto okiennice i zrobiło się jasno. W kącie stało łóżko. Na łóżku tem wyciągnięte ciało. Kapitan Servadac przybliżył się i krzyk wyrwał mu się z piersi. — Umarł z zimna i głodu! Porucznik Prokop nachylił się nad ciałem nieszczęśliwego. — Żyje! — krzyknął. I dobywszy flakonu, w którym znajdował bardzo silny kordyał, wpuścił kilka kropel w usta umierającemu. Dało się słyszeć, lekkie westchnienie, po którem zaraz prawie nastąpiło kilka wyrazów, słabym głosem wymówionych: — Galia? — Tak jest!... tak!... Galia!... — odrzekł kapitan Servadac, a to... — To moja kometa, moja! Po wymówieniu tych wyrazów, umierający wpadł w stan głębokiej nieczułości, podczas gdy kapitan Servadac mówił sam do siebie: — Ależ ja znam tego uczonego! Tak jest! Ale gdzież spotykałem się z nim? Doglądać go i uratować od śmierci, w tej chatce, pozbawionej wszelkich środków — o tem nie można było nawet myśleć. Hektor Servadac i porucznik Prokop szybko powzięli postanowienie. W kilka chwil umierający, jego instrumenta fizyczne i astronomiczne, odzież, papiery, książki i stare drzwi, które mu służyły za tablicę do rachunków, przeniesione zostały na czółno. Wiatr, który na szczęście zmienił się nieco, był prawie pomyślnym. Skorzystano z tego, rozpuszczono żagle, i jedyna skała pozostała po wyspach Balearskich, została opuszczona. Dnia 19go kwietnia, we trzydzieści sześć godzin, przez które uczony nie otworzył oczu i nie wymówił ani słowa, złożony on został w wielkiej sali Ula Niny, a koloniści okrzykami hura przywitali dwóch śmiałych towarzyszy, których powrotu z niecierpliwością wyczekiwali. Koniec części pierwszej.